Yurier
Yurier er den race som blev skabt i Auras billede efter skyggealderen, som beskrevet i skabelsen. De bliver også kaldet for Auras børn Yurierne er del af de humanoide racer, som ikke nødvendigvis er beslægtede med hinanden. Yurierne lever oftest i skovene i midten og de varmere egne af norden. Generelt lever de for sig selv som nomader i skovene, men kan til tider findes fast bosat i andre racers byer, og nogle stammer flytter også sammen med skovelvere eller halvlange. Derudover har yurierne intet overordnet rige og indfinder sig oftest under andre racer love når de befinder sig på deres land, men de mener ikke at nogle kan eje skoven. Anatomi og udseende Yurier er let genkendelige grundet deres blå hud, som kan varriere imellem en meget lyseblå til en meget mørk blå og til tider kan de have en næsten lilla hudfarve. Yurierne har derudover også ofte meget "ekstreme" hår og øjenfarve såsom grøn, lilla, blå eller rød, som er unaturlige for de de andre racer, såsom elvere, mennesker og lavfolk. Men den fysiske ting som virkelig adskiller yurierne er deres to horn som vokser ud af deres pander. Hornene begynder at gro omkring fjortenårs alderen og derefter betragtes yurien ikke længere som et barn. En fuldvoksen yuris horn er omkring 2-7cm lange. Yuriernes physologi ligner ellers meget menneskers i både højde og muskelbygning, men yuriernes bevægelser opfattes som elegante og meget kontrolerede, og de lader til at bære sig meget let ligesom elvere. Yurier er oftest slanke, men dette skyldes deres levevis som nomader i skovene. En voksen yuri er oftest imellem 160-200 centimeter høj. Yuriernes ældning proces er ligesom menneeskers og de opfattes ikke som børn efter deres fjortne leveår og anses som fuldvoksne omkring det tyvende leveår. Autoritære opbygning Yuriernes autoritære opbygning er ikke med konger, kejsere og fyrster som ejer store landvider, men små nomadiske stammer der sjældent tæller over hundrede individer. Stammer rejser rundt i midtens skove og nogle af nordens. Nogle yurier er flyttet sammen med andre racer, men i sidste ende er yuriernes autoritære opbygning baseret på stammen. Yurierne kalder selv deres stamme for en Kra. En yuri stamme har tre ledere, en kriger eller neutral leder, en magisk leder og en religiøs leder. På vores sprog ville vi kaldet stamme lederen for en høvding, yurierne kalder det for en "arkkra", den magiske leder ville vi kalder øverstemager, yurierne kaldet det for en "arkmagi" og den religiøse leder som vi ville kalder ypperstepræst eller lignende kalder de for en "arkaura". Ark er yuriernes ord for leder, magi betyder magiker og Aura er navnet på yuriernes øverste guddom. I yuri samfundet er Arkkra titlen arvelig, hvorimod arkmagi og arkaura er valgt af arkkraen, som rådgivere, og er som regel den ældste magiker i stammen og den ældste Aura præstinde, hvis ikke de er de ældste så er oftest de mægtigeste i deres fag. Yurierne har ingen militær opbygning, men alle yurier lærer at forsvarer sig. Kultur og samfund Yuriernes samfund er meget præget af deres liv som nomader i skovene. Yurierne er på ordre fra Aura vegetare, de må ikke spise kød og kan blive alvorligt syge af det, en yuri der får smag for kød bliver udvist af stammen, eller familien hvis den bor ved andre racer. Selvom at yurierne er vegetarer dyrker jagt som et form for ritual, og det er meget vigtig for en yuri at kunne jage. Yurierne bruger dyrenes skind til at skabe beklædning eller telt duge og andre brugbare ting, knoglerne og horn bruges til at lave smykker og våben, kødet bytter de til andre racer for våben i metal, smykker, eksotisk mad og lignende. I yuriernes kultur er det vigtigt at kunne jage og samle for at styrke og brødeføde stammen og det opfattes som en vigtig prøve for unge yurier at fange stort bytte for at bevise deres værd i stammen. Yurier er generelt fredelige, men må Typhons nåde være med dem, der giver en yuri grund til vold. Yurier hader krig, men bruger gerne vold, hvis de ikke mener at diskussion kan hjælpe dem. Yurier nyder især sporten klapjagt for at afstraffe folk som har gjort dem, deres famillie eller stamme ondt. I yuriernes samfund gøres der ikke forskel på mand og kvinde, som det gøres hos mange andre racer. Yurier finder det meget fornærmende hvis man udviser hånlige holdninger overfor sit modsatte køn, derudover bliver kvinder meget æret grundet deres evne til at bære liv i sig. Yurierne går meget op i familien, familiens ære og slægten. Men til forskel fra mange andre racer, kan kun et af familiens børn arve familie navnet, og det er altid den førstefødte som arver det, også uanset køn. Yurierne mener at slægtens kraft kun ligger i den førstefødte og derfor ses det meget sjældent at to førstefødte blivet gift. Hvis to ikke førstefødte bliver gift skal de selv skabe sig et familie navn. I familien er det den førstefødte som bestemmer, altså den der er blevet født med familienavnet. Yurierne har en stor respekt for magiens krafter og magikere bruger deres krafter til at hjælpe stammen, der er dog næsten aldrig mere end ti magere i en stamme, og de fleste stammer har kun magere af et til tre af de magiske elementer. Yurier er derudover også modsat mange andre racer ikke slaver for mode, eller lignende. Yurier beklæder sig efter nødvendighed, så i norden bære de store pelse, tykke læder skjorter og hoser for at holde varmen, og i det sydlige af midten bære de måske kun et lændeklæde. Religion betyder også meget for yurierne og de tilbeder et mindre pantheon med deres primære gudinde Aura som leder. Pantheonet kalder de selv for Auyurari. Historie Kategori:Racer